Let's Go Ice Skating
by C.Rara
Summary: A little short and sweet christmas fic. Implied RemusNymphadora. Basically Tonks has an idea for how to make Xmas eve a bit more interesting. Well, actually she has two!


Let's Go Ice Skating 

Mostly about Remus –hints of remus/Nymphadora. Predominantly just dialogue.

_December 24__h_

_It is a very cold day today, diary. The damp walls of this old house have a thin coat of ice, the inhabitants of the many portraits sit shivering in their fur-cloaks. I myself am…_

"REMUUUUSSSS…."

"Nympha…"

"Grrrr"

"Tonks?"

"What'cha doing?"

"Recording details of now so I can look back on them in the future"

"You mean like a diary"

"Well, yes, I suppose so"

"Whyyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Well, I wanted to just sit and relax in front of this nice warm fire, peace and quiet…"

"Hmmm, I see"

"But I can see that idea has just gone out the window!"

"Quite, come on, get your coat on and round up the others…we're going for a walk"

"Er…Tonks, hate to burst your bubble and all but, er…we have to stay here and…"

"Exactly…we can go for a walk in Grimmauld place!"

* * *

"WOOHOO, THIS IS GONNA BE SO MUCH FUN!!!"

"Psst, Remus…I think Sirius has been stuck by himself to long, he's cracked!"

"What are you talking about Kingsley? I've finally got the old Padfoot back!"

"Now, you see, that is the kind of enthusiasm I want. We're going on a hike, right now we are at the bottom of a huge, intimidating mountain…"

"It's just the stairs!"

"Yes, _thank-you_ RON, let's try to use our imagination, shall we? Right, off we go…and be careful, watch out for any _dangerous animals_"

"Well, Kingsley…this should certainly be entertaining"

"Haha, yes, I quite agree"

* * *

"Muuuuum, we've been walking up and down this staircase for ages, can't we stop now?"

"Well, Ginny I'm…"

"NOOOOOOOO, I'M HAVING THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN YEARS"

"And I'm having the most boring Christmas Eve I have ever had to suffer, Sirius, including that Christmas when I was eight and I had the flu!"

"Ginny, don't answer back to adults like that!"

"Sorry Mum"

"Be fair, Mrs Weasley, Sirius hardly counts as an adult"

"HEY, I heard that Remus!"

"Yes…you were supposed to"

"Oh"

* * *

"Okay, people, its time to take this trek down the mountain and through the forest…follow me"

_Collective groans_

"Oh come on, lets get into the spirit people! Sing with me… We're going down the mountain…"

"WE'RE GOING DOWN THE MOUNTAIN"

"Er…very nice, Sirius…anyway, We're going down the mountain, we're going down the mountain, we're going down the mount… AAARGH! Oh, good catch, Remus!"

"You see, Nymphadora, that's why you shouldn't go mountain walking on the stairs, especially when you can't walk on level ground without tripping"

"What are you talking about Remus, I so meant to do that"

"Yeah, she just loves falling into Moony's arms!"

"Oh honestly, Sirius, grow up!"

"Now, now, now Tonksie darling, you should learn respect for your elders, especially if they are your cousins, I am older, more mature and far more wise than yourself!"

"_Says the guy who just spent the last two hours climbing up and down the stairs singing and battling fearsome and imaginary dragons!"_

"GINNY, stop with the sassy back-talk"

"Yes, Mum"

"Humph…now, see, the reason I tripped was because…"

"You have some strange ability to fall at any given time?"

"NO, George (and yes I can tell you apart-Fred gets blamed for an awful lot of things that are actually down to you, you know…)" "I know" "And, _actually_ the reason for my little stumble there, was because of that loose bit of carpet, see? I now know to step over it and have warned you about it as well, learn from your mistakes I always say…

"Er, Nymphadora, watch out for that ear string…"

"You know what I mean, don't let one little bump in the road get you down, it's not worth it, hmm, did you say something Remus?"

"Yes, I said watch out for that" "AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH" "Never mind"

"OW, that bloody hurt, holy mother fucking SHIT!"

"NYMPHADORA TONKS! I will not _tolerate_ that appalling language in the presence of my children!"

"S…Sorry Mrs W…Weasley"

"Now, I suggest we stop this nonsense and head over to the kitchen…QUIETLY!!!!!"

"Y…Yes Mrs Weasley,"

* * *

"Shut up laughing Remus"

"I'm sorry, Tonks, but it was just so funny!"

"Oh, so you think me falling, being shouted at by an enraged Mrs Weasley and then being shot death glares my the same lady all through dinner and until she finally went to bed?"

"Absolutely hilarious!"

"Humphrey…stop laughing!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Tonks, its been nearly 15 minutes, you cannot just freeze me out like this, its not my fault your so clumsy!"

"…"

sigh "okay, so that probably wasn't the best thing to say"

"Tonks"

"…"

"Tonks"

"…"

"To…"

"Hey, you know what we should do, ICE SKATING!"

"I, w…what, Nymphadora, again, hate to burst your bubble, but as far as I am aware, Sirius hasn't installed an ice skating rink!"

"Okay, first of all, Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora! Second, we don't need a ice skating rink to go ice skating!"

"Erm. First off, I like Nymphadora, its cute-and it annoys the hell out of you which is just a bonus! Second, are you sure you don't, your last idea didn't work out so well did it? And finally, you + ice bad !!!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Er…nothing. You know, you look really menacing when you glare like that, your hair goes all red and its really scary"

"Yeah, I know! So, you go get Sirius and Kinglsey and the kids from the kitchen…go, trust me, this idea won't back fire-It'll be GREAT!"

* * *

"Do we have to, Professor Lupin? I don't want to have to partake in another 'mountain hike'"

"I'm afraid so Ginny, if you don't come now, She'll get you herself-and then it'll be twice as bad."

"Alright I…WOW!!!!!!"

_The sitting room had been turned into a magnificent winter wonderland. The tables and chairs had been pushed to one side. The once-dark green walls had been turned blue with snowmen and igloos pasted all around. The floor had been transfigured into ice, about a dozen skates were lying on the floor just by the door too._

"Oh My God, Tonks, this is beautiful"

"Why thank-you Ginny, I try my best!"

* * *

"WHEEEE"

"Show off"

"Yes, yes your brilliant Tonks"

"How can someone who can't put one foot after the other normally suddenly be able to do pirouettes on the ice?"

"Look at her, dancing about like she is all that!"

"D'you know, Tonks, from this position on the ice from where I fell…I can see right up your skirt!"

"FRED!"

"Well…I can!"

"Wheeeeeee! Haha! Honestly, you people keep tripping and stumbling…tut tut, you're so clumsy!"

"Cute, Nyphadora!"

"I know I am Remus, and for the last time…DO NOT CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"


End file.
